Alexander Drake (Earth-10021)
Alexander Drake is a former US Marine turned Vigilante known as Mad Max but after stumbling upon a worn out Batcave and an old retired Bruce Wayne he became the new Batman much to the old one's disapproval. Biography Early Life Alex is the only one of his brothers to remember his parents completely before they disappeared droping a 6 year old Alex his 5 year old brother Sam and 3 year old baby brother Nathan at their grandmothers but due to her hatred for the boys father she some how got the government to take the boys to an orphanage. Saint Agnes Orphanage On their first day at the Orphanage the brothers made enemies when Nathan tried to befreind the “''wrong group of kids''” and was beaten up. When Alex heard about this he used one of his socks and filled them with rocks and used it to beat up all the boys from the group he then stated to the whole orphanage that if anyone touched any of his brothers he would be after them like a “''dog chasing cars''”. Due to this statement Alex was banned from going outaide and was forced to stay in the library where he met Matt Murdock. After weeks the boys became close friends until Matt started leaving to go on visits with a man named Stick who claimed he was Matt's Maternal Grandfather. 5 years later Sam was adopted by Lex Luthor and left the brothers broken apart even though Sam would visit regularly it wasn't the same. Time went on at the orphanage as normal and then Alex fell out with the staff of the orphanage for his bad behaviour and he left much to his brothers disapproval but at night Alex would visit Nathan and share things they didn't have at the Orphanage like fast foods and milkshakes. Every time though Nathan would ask Alex when was he going to take him out when one day Alex said “''tomorrow''”. Breaking Nathan out When Nathan told a few pf his friends that Alex would be sneaking him out later that day one of the kids told a nun who called the police claiming Alex was a Paedophile who took a liking to Nate and planned o kidnap him. During the evening Alex was spotted by a police officer who arrested him 12 minutes before he was scheduled to meet Nathan. In his cell Alex met Scott Lang a petty theif and planned on breaking out Alex threatened to tell the officers unless he broke out too. Lang agreed when the alarm went off and the prisoners began to shout when a guard came close to the bars allowing Scott to grab him while Alex pickpocketed him and opened the cell dor allowing their other prisoners to escape. Scott dropped Alex outside the Orphanage and the two vowed to meet again before Scott speed off. Alex broke through a window annoyed as a lot had happened to him, the orphanage had employed security guards more than when Alex was there but Alex broke free but without ease as he struggled a great deal. Alex found Nate and they went through the front door revealing lots of police around the site. Life of Adventure Life in and out of Prison Prison Break Joining the Army Leaving the Army The day that started it all Superman's Regime The Dark Years Batman Founding the new and improved Justice League of Avengers Trivia *Alex's served in the Marines with two men, One of which would become his best friend the other he would later chop of his arm as Batman. Those men were Frank Castle and Floyd Lawton. *After Alex's Brother Chris joined Superman's Regime he took a dark path with Batman resorting to the Batman Bruce Wayne was the Batman people were frightened of but that stopped when he rescued a group of teenage mutants and their wayward leader who reminded Alex of a young him. *Alex suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to his time in the Marines and witnessing first hand the beam of energy from Superman's War World. *Alex went to high school with Barry Allen. *Alex wanted to be an Air Force Pilot but he failed the Psychological exam so he turned to the Navy. *Alex and his brother's Sam and Nathan were raised in Saint Agnes Orphanage where Alex's best friend was a blind boy named Matt.